


Ugh why does he aggravate me so much??

by JamieLynnVanceMalfoy1



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieLynnVanceMalfoy1/pseuds/JamieLynnVanceMalfoy1
Summary: basically its how Sakura feels towards Sasuke





	Ugh why does he aggravate me so much??

It all started when I met Uchiha Sasuke, was speaking with Naruto and Sasuke comes in out of nowhere taking my breathe away.


End file.
